Morgan
by GGReader
Summary: Cammie didn't want to hurt her friends and family. Morgan was a different story.


Chapter -1

Disclaimer: I do not own Gallagher Girls, Ally Carter does

Just to be clear, this is in Cammie's POV. Ilysm, thanks for clicking on this story. Rated T.

"Don't throw a punch like that, you'll sprain your wrist."

I look up from a dark green punching bag that had my centre of attention, to find my older brother, Grant walk into the fighting rink of our town.

"Wouldn't be the first time either." I raised my brows in amusement as I watched him jump over the blue and red ropes that circled the arena. He grazed the way I hit the bag, carefully.

"Lean your knuckles more back and throw harder." Grant spoke. I followed his instructions, hitting the punching bag, watching it swing away from my force and took a step back when it swung back.

"Not bad." My brother mused. "I should get back on training you more often, Cammie."

"Now, you're just helping me being better at beating you up." I teased, sliding under the ropes, out of the rink to grab my gym bag set on a nearby bench.

"We both know you couldn't do that." He smirked.

"Start wishing." I clapped back, throwing the strap of my bag over my shoulder. Over the years Grant and I have been training self defense and kombat , but we've never actually fought against each other because we don't want to start any tied ends, but we always joke who would win.

"Joe wants us back home, by the way. Dosen't like it when you go out at like, 4 am, as always." Grant remarked, walking by my side out of the tall, empty building.

"I left at five," I corrected him. "I thought it would be okay, since he was already up, smoking with some guys around the corner."

"You can scream that at him again, he won't listen."

I give no answer to this because honestly, I really didn't care what Joe wanted.

Joe's our 'guardian' you could call. When Grant and I's parents passed away when we were just around eleven or so, Joe took us up, being my father's best friend. "It's what Matt would want." he'd always say.

Though Joe hasn't been sticking around that much lately, so usually its been just me and Grant living alone in a small apartment we got for free, since our mother was old friends with the guy who owns it. "Anything to shelter Rachel's kids," is what he said to us when he first moved in, but I think he's might kick us out since Joe isn't around to convince him that anymore.

My parents were spies, and so was Joe, until he got somewhat tramatized on a mission long ago with some other group he got involved in. He got over it, but he decided to take a break from spying, though things didn't turn much brighter because we didn't have much to support ourselves with, but then me and Grant started to learn how to fight from some of Joe's friends, and we've started to participate during fighting matches and started getting money from people who bet on our matches.

Actually more like I've been participating in matches, because Grant refuses to do them anymore, for some reason I don't know of and is now a mentor. I honestly don't get why since he's brilliant at self defense.

Recently, he's been trying to convince me to stop too saying I'm going to "hurt myself or somebody" if I continue, and that's where the line ends, because no way am I stopping. How else are we going to put food on the table, when there's no one out there training to get money? It's bad enough Grant stopped because these matches are our lifeline. At least he still trains me. When we were little, Grant and I used to want to be spies when we were older, but since Joe basically cut off all ties with the CIA, I doubt that dream can live on much longer.

After walking through the cold fall streets of Western Roseville with Grant, we reach our apartment covered with shade from the tall buildings that gathered around it and settled down. Our place wasn't that particulary messy, but there was a few papers and dust that layed around our floors no one bothered to pick up. We've lived here for the past four years, and nothing has really seemed to change around here.

Joe wasn't there to yell at me, as ususal, and Grant immeadiately was off in his room doing God knows what, so after a few hours of listening to music and fixing up a meal for myself and some for Joe, since I know he would forget to make some for himself, and a steaming hot shower to help relax myself, I decide to go out again because it was only a little after noon to meet up with some friends, even though I knew Grant would give me hell for leaving and not telling him.

I finished school not long ago and Joe made the decision so get some tutoring for me to improve my studies, but that ended just a few months after, so nowadays I don't have much to do, but to practice for matches and going to the rink multiple times a day, like I did earlier, but I do see my friends .

I through a cheap dark red hoodie over myself and put on my white converse, which were so old they were practically brown. I put on a silver necklace with a small crest engraved on it that my mother gave me when I was little. I went into the bathroom to wash all the dirt and sweat off my hands. I stared at myself in the small hang-on mirror over the sink and looked at my features.

My hair was a weird mix of brown and blonde, but I've noticed that its been nearing the brown side lately. I needed to cut it since it was already growing way past my shoulders. Long hair isn't really my thing, despite how many times Macey tries to convince me it is. My eyes were the same old gray color, tinted with a sea green color. I didn't look that bad, but when I was little a would always envy Grant for his blonde hair and tall height.

I started to walked down to another apartment. It was incredibly far away because a year ago, my friends Bex, Liz, Macey, and Liz's little sister, Ellie, who I didn't know too well, but still friends with, made a plan too move out together and get a place for their own. I was supposed to live with them, but Grant and Joe made me stay, which pissed me off because I rarely see them now, but I'm now over it. Kinda.

I wandered over to the sode of the building and grabbed a bar of the fire escape on the side of the apartment and pulled myself over to get next to a window that lead into my friend's place that I knew they kept open.

I got myself through,and stepped on Bex's bed, that left a dirty footprint from my shoe, but I knew they would be fine with it. Just as I stepped off, I heard a cry from the doorway.

"Cammie!" My best friend, Bex, cried and leaped towards me, but not for a hug, as she punched me in the shoulder, playfully.

"Hey!" I laughed loudly, toppling back on to her bed. The noise rung through the small area my friends lived in, which caused Macey to stroll by.

"What the-oh, hey!" Macey said, realizing I was here. "Liz! Guess who just crashed in?" Macey sang.

"Cammie?" I heard Liz ask from her room to reply to Macey. When she got no response, she poked her head out her room she shared with her sister, to see us.

"Cammie!" She cheered, and bounced towards me, and gave me a giant bear hug, despite how tiny she was.

"What a surprise!" She said somewhat sarcastically, since I try to pop by as much as I can, though with the distance, I visit only once or twice a week now. But they do drop by my place a lot, and go to my games, though they don't enjoy watching me beat people up and do the same to me, though it doesn't happen often. But they support it because they know I do it because Joe isn't a spy anymore. I knew my friends before my parents died, since there parents work for the CIA as spies, except for Liz, but she got invited to study at one of their schools with us, at the Gallagher Academy.

"Can we go out?" I question. "I need to get out more."

"Yeah. We need to get some leftovers, because tomorrow is Sunday and everything will be closed." Macey stated, walking out to get her coat from the foyer.

"Pizza or Chinese?" She called.

I didn't listen to what we decided to get, but I knew I would be fine with whatever my friends chose.

Because really, I just need my friends with me.

Hey there. A new start to this story. Took so long to find a title haha. This start may be boring, but I swear, it will get more interesting. Please ignore the spelling and grammar errors :) Thanks so much for reading!

\- GGReader


End file.
